


my liars, i'll be with you soon.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: We Were Liars - E. Lockhart
Genre: F/M, cady's a little...out of it, johnny sinclair is bi good night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: cadence sinclair eastman regrets a lot. regrets never leave. not unless you're 6 feet under.
Relationships: Cadence Sinclair Eastman/Gatwick Matthew Patil
Kudos: 2





	my liars, i'll be with you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> see, the thing is, writing about cadence committing suicide and living vicariously through her is better than therapy /dh

Closing my eyes drags me back to the burning house, and I hate it. I scream for Mummy, and I put my hands over my face and screech as my thoughts and my twisted memories sing in a dark chorus. 

I can see Mirren, smiling with what's left of her charred face. I want to open my eyes, but she calls out, _"No, Cady! Don't leave me here, don't leave me alone."_ she begs, and who am I to say no? I've always listened to her anyways. 

I get closer to her, and her sickly sweet smile is replaced with a snarl. _"You did this to me, Cadence. You killed me, you lit Beechwood on fire and killed me, Johnny and Gat!"_

All I can do is shake my head, but then Johnny comes up behind me. _"Not so fast, Cadence, darling! Let's not forget how you killed me and my aspirations! I could've gone to Yale or Harvard, gotten a nice girl to settle down with. Or maybe even a nice boy, but you don't care, do you? All you care for is yourself!"_

And then out in the distance. Gat. My Gat, my beautiful darling Gat, every strand of his hair perfectly mussed, his lower lip still sticking out slightly. He doesn't begin to beat me down with cruel words. Just takes my by the face and looks me in the eye. 

_"This is all your fault, Cadence."_

The truth is, everything is my fault. I am

an absolute disappointment of a Sinclair, an embarrassment that doesn't deserve the family plot. 

So, this time, I find a match. I go out to a convenience store with a couple bucks, and I buy some lighter fluid from another store. 

The whole time I am walking back, I whisper, "I'll be with you soon. Mirren, Johnny, Gat. My Gat. You'll see me soon enough." over and over. 

Mummy rings my cell a few times, and I do not answer. I pour the lighter fluid all over me and pull out my picture of the Liars. 

"I did this to you. I set you on fire, and you're gone. I'll pay." I mutter, and I scrawl a loose suicide note on the back. 

The match reminds me of Summer '19, which I remember crystal clear now. 

Mirren's very desperate 

screams,

Gat's cries for me 

to come and save him,

Johnny's begs for it all

to be over. 

It is my pretty dress that burns first, but when the fire reaches my skin, I close my eyes, and I am at Beechwood again. My Liars are all there, Mirren in her denim skirt and bikini top, Johnny in his shorts and t-shirt, and Gat. 

It feels as if he is naked and I am too, because my true feelings always seem to shine whenever he's around. 

He hugs me tight, and he mutters into my now black hair, "Cady, what are you doing here? It's not your time."

I simply look him in the eyes. 

I chose

for it to be

my time.

We were liars,

and we are liars once again.


End file.
